peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins
Sequel to "Jack Pan." The Guardians of Childhood and their friends are back, and this time, with some new friends’ help, they must rescue the Elemental Sprites' Uni-Mind from Shredder, Krang, Pitch, and their crew, including their four new mysterious crew members, before they use it to control every mind in the world. Original cast, except Scumbag, are back. New cast New London friends: Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Jeremy Tsurugi (Digimon Fusion Season 1), Kristoff, Sven (Frozen), and Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) New Lost Child Recruits: Ickis, Krumm, Oblina (AAAHH!! Real Monsters), Sweet Pea (OC Mario and Luigi series character), Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Metalhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); Also part of the Justice Ninja Clan), Ashitaka, San (Princess Mononoke), Arren, Therru (Tales from Earthsea), Nausicaä, Asbel, Teto (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind), Chihiro Ogino, Haku (Spirited Away), Sophie Hatter, Howl Jenkins, and Calcifer (Howl's Moving Castle) New pirates who pretend to be the Guardians' new allies, but secretly work for Shredder, Krang, and Pitch by faking their sacrificial deaths: Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog), Ruber (Quest for Camelot), and General Scales (Starfox Adventures) The pirates who betray Shredder, Krang, and Pitch: Randall Boggs, Fungus (Monsters, Inc.), Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot), Popple (Mario and Luigi franchise), Buzz, Delete (Cyberchase), Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), and the Nerdlucks/Monstars (Space Jam; These five are supposed to be new crew members, but got abandoned by Shredder, Krang, Pitch, and their crew) Neverland's inhabitants: Elemental Sprites (Mythology) Neverland Goddess: Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Monsters of Neverland: Cyberdramon (Digimon) and Blue (Jurassic World) Aunt Millicent: Lisa (Ponyo; Sosuke's mom; She appears at the end) Deceased childhood friend from Shadow's past: Maria Robotnik (Sonic X) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Elemental Sprites Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Child Recruits (Jack Pan 2 Version) Chapter 3: Leatherhead's Group's Looking Out for Themselves/Fujimoto and Granmamare's Jack Frost Blessing Chapter 4: Four Mysterious Crew Members' Ambush/Leatherhead's Group to the Surprise Rescue Chapter 5: The Creation of Metalhead/Protecting the Uni-Mind Chapter 6: Metalhead Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Tiny and Popple's Two Charm Loss Chapter 7: Cyberdramon and Blue's Lair/The Place Where the Lost Things Go and Shadow's Sad Past Chapter 8: The Uni-Mind Corrupted/Metalhead's Return with Character Flaws Chapter 9: Shredder, Krang, Pitch, and their Pirates Threaten Leatherhead's Group/The Team, Except the Guardians, Captured Chapter 10: Rescuing the Team/Leatherhead's Group Redeem Themselves Secretly Against the Pirates Chapter 11: Sneaking to the Ship/The Four Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Jack Pan 2 Version) Chapter 12: Saving the Guardians, Randall, Popple, Shadow, Tiny, Dingodile, and Leatherhead/Second Ambush Chapter 13: How to Save the Uni-Mind/Final Battle (Jack Pan 2 Version) Chapter 14: Victory Aftermath/Ending (Jack Pan 2 Version) Extra chapter 1: Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You (Jack Pan 2 Version) Extra chapter 2: Deleted Song 2: Masters of the Sea (Jack Pan 2 Version) For gallery: Jack Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins Gallery For original story: Jack Pan For third and final sequel: Jack Pan 3: Spell of the Unown Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies